Queen Supika
Queen Supika (スピカ女王) or Queen Spica is the queen of Kingdom of Brilliance, the most beautiful kingdom on the Silk Road. She appeared in The Doraemon Special Volume 8. She is also Doramed's love interest. Background Eight hundred years ago, Supika ruled the Kingdom of Brilliance, the most beautiful and wealthiest kingdom onn the Silk Road. Due to the kingdom's prosperity, it was targeted by various rival kingdoms that seek to claim it as their own. To protect the kingdom, the high priest used black magic to conceal the land from enemies. However, the magic overpowered the priest and killed him, transported the kingdom to the fourth dimension and sealed them inside for eight centuries, preventing them from aging or dying due to the dimension's lack of the concept of time, with the kingdom only able to resurface on the outside world for a short period of time during a special mirage. During this time, Supika was forced to sacrifice the life of those who ventured in her kingdom during every full moon to the giant antlion-like creature, which had made a nest inside the kingdom's temple, to calm it down and halt the destruction. She however, let one of the sacrifices escaped with a special Holographic Bottle containing her image and messages in order to find the Brave Ones to save the kingdom from the beast, at the cost of letting it ravaging part of the land. Eight centuries later, the kingdom had an unexpected visitors; Doraemon and the gangs along with Nobita. She became anxious when Doramed was revealed to have the holographic bottle and ordered her servants to separate Nobita from the rest and prepare a feast for him, intending to use him as a sacrifice to the beast. However, Nobita managed to notice the skulls and bones inside the pit and attempted to escape, forcing Supika to push him down into the pit. Despite that, Doraemon and the rest managed to escape their imprisonment and rescued Nobita in time, causing the beast to go berserk from losing its prey and eventually escape. The gang were angry at Supika for her action, forcing her to reveal that she didn't want to sacrifice anyone but had no choice in order to protect her kingdom from the beast. With the gang assured Supika that they wanted to help her, the Queen took them to the sealed temple where the God of the land presided and revealed the history of the kingdom to them. On the way to the inner section, the group was attacked by several giant bats mutated by black magic. One of the bats attacked Supika but Doramed protected, and was later shocked and surprised when he requested a reward for saving the kingdom: her smile. After Doramed easily defeated the giant bats with Soundwave-Draining Machine, Supika began to trust that perhaps the gang may be the Brave Ones that she and her kingdom had longed for. In the inner sanctum, Supika showed the gang the highest god of her kingdom: Atomu, which was actually a Nuclear Power Generator, and the reason that the kingdom was trapped in the Fourth Dimension in the first place. Wangdora revealed Supika that the black magic curse that had befallen her kingdom was in fact a nuclear leak which caused the high priest (a skilled scientist)'s death and mutated many animals into monstrous beasts, concluding that the kingdom is in fact a very scientifically advanced one. As they're discussing, the Antlion Beast returned to wreck havoc upon the city. The gang quickly formulated the plan to defeat the beast: a Small Light enhanced by the Light tower to increase its beam's radius and thus able to decrease the beast's size, but it can only be used once due to the electricity strain that it brings to the gadget. Supika and her people will be hiding at the palace as Wangdora continued at fixing the machine while the rest went on with the plan. However, as the beast was drawn near the target point, Supika ran in front of the baiting team led by Dora the Kid and begged the beast to spare her kingdom and was almost crashed by a falling debris, forcing Doramed to sacrifice the only chance and using the Small Light to reduce the debris's size and save her. Though the gang berated Supika for her thoughtless action, Doraemed calmed them down as there was still a way to stop the Beast and gathered the remaining flashlight-based gadgets from Doraemon. Realizing her foolishness, Supika apologized to Doramed who told her to not worry as they're robots from 22th Century as he gave her a rose bloomed by the power of "Growth Light" while cheerfully reminded Supika of the reward she had promised once they successfully saved the kingdom. Realizing the beast's true identity as a larva of antlion, Doramed used the Growth Light on the Light Tower to accelerate the beast into its adult phase, which was harmless as the adult phase of an antlion had no need to feed on creatures, which greatly impressed Supika. As the group began to celebrate, Wangdora informed them that he had fixed the machine, however, because the damage had been ongoing for so long the dimensional gate had been shrinking to the point of only allowing people to pass through, and that once the gate closed permanently no one will be able to enter or leave the kingdom forever. With this revelation, Doramed pleaded Supika to come and live with him on the outside world, which she reluctantly agreed despite not wanting to abandon her people. However, as they're leaving through the portal, the rose that Supika had been holding began to wilt, causing Wangdora to quickly realize that the entire kingdom had suffered from "Urashima Phenomenon". Because the kingdom had been trapped in the Fourth Dimension for more than 800 years, as soon as it and its inhabitants returned to the outside world everything in the kingdom will have to inevitably age by 800 years due to time discrepancy, which meant that Supika will die the moment she cross the passage to the outside world. Hearing this, Supika and everyone realized that neither her nor her people will be able to return to the outside world ever again. Wandora then told Doramed that it's now time for him to say farewell to her, but Doramed refused as he wanted stay with Supika and never to be separated from her. Knowing that Doramed's place was to be with his friends, Supika pretended to act coldly and refused Doramed's wish, telling Doramed that a mere robot like him didn't deserve to be here. She then gave him a jar with a miniature hologram of herself to him, asked him to remember her whenever he see a full moon mirage in the desert. Doramed, however, tearfully reminded Supika that she still hadn't give him her smile as she had promised. Hearing Doramed's words, Supika wholeheartedly confessed to Doramed that she loved him too as the rest forcefully dragged Doramed off with them as the Time Passage began to close. After the gang managed to return to the outside world, Wandora told Dora Med that if Queen Supika did reciprocated his feelings then she must be kissing the flower which she did it through the hologram while smiling, causing Dora Med to be really happy as he gazing upon the moon while remembering her words. Trivia *Supika might be named after Spica, the brightest star in the Virgo Constellation. Navigation Category:Non-human Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Royal Characters Category:Female Characters Category:The Doraemons Characters